


Worth

by ryoku



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: F/M, birds as subtext, the woes of political marriages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoku/pseuds/ryoku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klancain, and his introspective observations of the man (or men, as he well suspects) in Empress Asseylum's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth

Klancain meets Kaizuka Inaho for the first time, at his wedding. Though, he does remember, much later, that Empress Asseylum alluded to him earlier than that. He remembers, because it was a rather irregular conversation. 

They were in the throes of preparation. To be precise, the Empress Asseylum was having her measurements taken. As the seamstress stretched her long tape down Empress Asseylum's long leg, she asked if it would be to improper for a Terran to take part in the ceremony. He had been doing something else at the time, something that he now can't remember, but he distinctly remembers the hush that came over the room. 

Eddelrittuo was the first to say anything. She lowered her eyes, and held her hands together in front of her. "It is unheard of, Empress." Eddelrittuo sounded unhappy to be the one to deliver the news, but Empress Asseylum simply looked at her, smiled, and thanked her for her honesty. 

Trying to lighten the tense atmosphere -all the waiting staff looked like they've swallowed insects- Klancain attempted to trivialize the affair. "Is there a young Terran woman you would like to act as one of your ladies in waiting?" 

Empress Asseylum slowly looked up at him, and the smile on her face was not a happy one. "Don't worry yourself Klancain. It was only a question." 

He should have just let it go, but he didn't. "I'm sure it would seem favorable to our Terran allies. It would also serve to strengthen our resolve to the people that we mean to keep that alliance." 

Half way through his statement, the Empresses eyes drifted away from him. Her eyes settled squarely on Edelrittuo. The young girl shook her head. "It is your decision, Empress, put it would seem improper." 

The conversation died there. It was only later that Klancain thought that it might not have been a woman that Asseylum wanted to have in the wedding procession. He doesn't know what secrets she and Edelrittuo keeps, and he is fine not knowing most of them. He does know that she had enjoyed the company of Troyard for many years, perhaps that was her personal preference. If that indeed was the case, he was more than happy that she took Edelrittuo's advice, and let the idea drop. 

His musings are confirmed when he does actually meet Kaizuka Inaho at the wedding for the first time. He is missing an eye, and for a few shameful moments, Klancain wonders if he's going to have develop some form of mental or physical disfigurement to be 'worthy', as it were. It's a petty thought, and he lets it go. Their marriage isn't about what she, or he wants. They knew that from the start.

Kaizuka Inaho is also the one that taught -and teaches- Empress Asseylum about birds. Kaizuka does not visit Mars for just anything, and they rarely see him when they are visiting earth, but every time they see each other, Kaizuka has pictures of birds. 

These pictures are on his phone, and only Empress Asseylum and Eddelrittuo get to see them. Kaizuka tells his rapt audience about all kinds of birds, their temperaments, and their habits. Sometimes, Eddelrittuo chimes in, and the statement always starts with "I was told" such and such. Strangely, she is often right, and Kaizuka amends his description to include the information she has supplied. No one _ever_ asks where, exactly, Eddelrittuo was told these things, and by who. 

They talk about many different kinds of birds, but almost every time, they talk about the same bird. It seems to be a pet that Kaizuka is rehabilitating, and for the life of him, Klancain cannot remember the name of it. It always sounds like ghastly work, the wretched thing keeps Kaizuka from straying too far away, or for too long. Empress Asseylum always asks questions about this bird, and often she is the one to ask how it is fairing. Eddelrittuo doesn't say anything about this bird though, she just stands there, looking far away. 

When their first child is four years old, Kaizuka's bird finally gives up the ghost, and dies. Empress Asseylum is despondent for almost a whole year, but it frees up Kaizuka's schedule. He visits more frequently, and gives his expert opinion on how they should deal with the rash of riots that have been dominating politics at home. 

Their second child is not blond, but no one dares to say anything about it. At least, not to his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Political marriages are interesting, even if they're about a young crouton we only knew existed for three episodes.


End file.
